This invention relates to certain herbicidal sulfonylureas, agriculturally suitable compositions thereof and a method for their use as general or selective preemergent or postemergent herbicides or as plant growth regulants.
New compounds effective for controlling the growth of undesired vegetation are in constant demand. In the most common situation, such compounds are sought to selectively control the growth of weeds in useful crops such as cotton, rice, corn, wheat and soybeans, to name a few. Unchecked weed growth in such crops can cause significant losses, reducing profit to the farmer and increasing costs to the consumer. In other situations, herbicides are desired which will control all plant growth. Examples of areas in which complete control of all vegetation is desired are areas around railroad tracks, storage tanks and industrial storage areas. There are many products commercially available for these purposes, but the search continues for products which are more effective, less costly and environmentally safe.
EP-A-238,070 discloses herbicidal sulfonylureas of the general formula ##STR1## wherein: Q is a condensed heterocyclic group having an N atom in the bridgehead, which may be substituted.